


Little Red Marks

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [41]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Everything I Touch Turns to Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Innuendo, Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, because apparently i can make anything fluffy, big news, red lipstick, the color red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the MEFFW 100 word drabble challenge, Prompt: the color redI always talk about Alyss wearing scarlet red lipstick, so I thought it fit the prompt really well, and apparently I can turn anything into senseless, tooth-rotting fluff...So, sorry, not sorry for this. :D





	

He smiled wistfully as he buttoned up his shirt, lip prints littering his skin from his jawline downwards—little marks of ownership, glancing over towards her where she fixed her lipstick in the bathroom mirror. Her lips were as red as a rose. She approached him, took his hands in hers and said his name softly—almost to herself before taking a deep breath. One red lip disappeared underneath her teeth; he wished she wouldn’t abuse it like that, it only made him realize how much he wanted his mouth on hers, but something was troubling her.

“Kaidan, I’m pregnant…”


End file.
